


Together

by agentofskyeward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitzsimmons Secret Valentine, Jemma gave Fitz the oxygen, fluff then angst then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofskyeward/pseuds/agentofskyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have told her before. Before it all went to hell. But he told her there, in the middle of the ocean. Where he thought he wouldn't make it. Where he thought she was the one to be fine, to be safe.</p>
<p>But she pushed the mask into his face before he could even think, and next thing he knew he was swimming with her in his arms, motionless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [style3645](https://archiveofourown.org/users/style3645/gifts).



> Hi, I don't own Agents of SHIELD, or the original prompt idea (that was style3645 on tumblr) "What if it was Simmons who gave Fitz the oxygen device and subsequently was inflicted with brain damage?" for the fitzsimmons secret valentine, and since i'm her new valentine aka her pinch hitter, I wrote this, it's a bit sad at fist then fluffy, then sad, then more fluffy... But I hope you like it.

She was lying there, on the bed, looking so pale, she didn't moved, and all he could think about was how idiot he felt.

He should have told her before. Before it all went to hell. But he told her there, in the middle of the ocean. Where he thought he wouldn't make it. Where he thought she was the one to be fine, to be safe.

But she pushed the mask into his face before he could even think, and next thing he knew he was swimming with her in his arms, motionless.

When she wakes up nine days later, the longest nine days of his life, she doesn't even know how to speak. She tries to say his name, but she can't. And he can see it in her eyes, how much she is hurting.

After a while, she is diagnosed with aphasia, and he knows she feels useless. And as much as he wants to help, he feels like he can't.

It's like the chitauri virus all over again. She is hurting, and he can't save her. No matter how much he tries.

But if there was one thing he learned with the incidents that happened in their lives, is that they always fix things one way. Together.

"Fitz, where are we, uh, where are we-"

"Going." He says and she smiles. They fell out of connection when she woke up and it was the worst thing in his life, and as much as he wants her to speak on her own, he sometimes can't help but to finish for her.

"Yes, thank you. Where are we going?"

"To our lab." Fitz said holding Jemma's hand.

"Our lab was made in to a, a, garage." She manages to say as they reach the new lab Coulson gave them.

"Well, yeah. But we have a lab in here." Fitz says trying not to sound too sad for the loss of their old lab, it was small, probably didn't have half the equipment they had, but it was theirs.

"But it's not our lab." Jemma said and Fitz couldn't but to agree.

"No, I suppose it's not. But we can try to make this one ours."

"If the new scientists don't try to take my place."

"They would have to fight with me for it. You're stuck with me forever. So let's try to make this one ours, okay?"

She smiled at that. One of her first real smiles after the med pod incident.

"I suppose we can, uh, t-try."

"Yes. And I was uh, thinking that maybe we could try to do some research on your brain damage. I don't want you to think that I want you to change, to go back to who you were, because we can't."

"No, we c-can't. But it's fine if you want to do more uh, r-research."

"Good." Fitz started. "Uh, before we start searching for something, i want to say that I'm sorry. If I hadn't told you what I told you in the pod, you probably would have taken the mask and wouldn't be hurt now."

"Leopold Fitz! If you are uh, s-saying that I would have let you uh, uh-"

"Die." He swallows.

"Yes, thank you." She says and continues" That I would have let you die in that pod, you are wrong. And I'm uh, glad you told me that, because I uh, I, I l-love you too."

"You do?" Fitz asked getting closer to Jemma.

"Yes." She smiled. "Since we've met. But I never really n-noticed until we got on the, on the-"

"The Bus."

"Yes." Jemma said as she got closer to him. "Do you still l-love me?"

"Always." Fitz said before he kissed Jemma, and much to his surprise, got kissed back, he holds her close and she puts her arms around his neck, and his arms are now around her waist and after they part she has the most sweet smile on her face and he can't stop thinking about how she could light up the world with it.

"I'm glad you got me out. Don't ever b-blame, you, uh, yourself for not swimming f-faster or any, anything." Jemma smiled. "And I'm sorry for not telling you b-back then."

"Nothing to be sorry for, Jems." Fitz smiles. "We will be fine."

"Coulson wants you to go to a mission." She says after a while "And don't try to uh, to, to-"

"Deny it?" He says and she nods. "I'm not going anywhere."

"He wants you for what?" She asks, trying to put in her mind that he would be, somehow better away from her.

"Undercover." Fitz says. He is still holding her at it's been for a while now and she didn't let go yet, so he decides to keep it that way, to keep her close.

"In H-HYDRA." It's not a question. It's a statement. She knows. She heard the rumors. Of course she did, it was stupid of him to think that she wouldn't find out.

"Yes. But I'm not going." He can't. He won't. Leave her would be the hardest thing in the world. He knows he sometimes make her worse, but to leave her, it would kill them both, and he knows it, she knows it.

"You would do it fine. You're the only one who can." She reasons with him. "I d-don't want you t-to go. But you're the only one who c-can."

"I'm not leaving you." Fitz says holding her a bit more tightly.

"You're not?" She smiles.

"Never." Fitz smiles back at her. "If he wants me on a mission, it will be with you. And since I'm not putting you in the middle of HYDRA for God's sake, we are not going anywhere."

"We'll be fine, won't w-we?" She says after a while, and he kisses her again.

"We will." And it's the truth. They will overcome it. They always did, and they always will. They are Fitzsimmons, they solve everything together, and they will solve this together.


End file.
